Question: $f(x) = -x^{2}$ $g(n) = -2n^{2}-2(f(n))$ $ f(g(6)) = {?} $
Explanation: First, let's solve for the value of the inner function, $g(6)$ . Then we'll know what to plug into the outer function. $g(6) = -2(6^{2})-2(f(6))$ To solve for the value of $g$ , we need to solve for the value of $f(6)$ $f(6) = -6^{2}$ $f(6) = -36$ That means $g(6) = -2(6^{2})+(-2)(-36)$ $g(6) = 0$ Now we know that $g(6) = 0$ . Let's solve for $f(g(6))$ , which is $f(0)$ $f(0) = -0^{2}$ $f(0) = 0$